Crazy Rich Fairys
by Tobi4ever
Summary: Rich Natsu makes a bet with his friends. He has to date Lucy Heartfillia for 2 weeks, but Lucy already has a bad impression on him. How will Lucy react to this? Will Natsu earn Lucy's heart or break it?
1. I Can Get Any Girl!

**Hey everybody. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Rich fairies are about to take on a bet. What will happen? But first, let's get to know them.**

 ** _Gray Fullbuster_** **:** _Any girl would fall for him. He's super rich and puts all of his time at the clubs and parties. He's already got a Juvia Lockser madly in love with him. Whose next?_

 ** _Natsu Dragneel_** **:** _Has the most richest parents anyone could wish for, and the hottest boy at school. He's super intelligent and sometimes has a good and kind heart. If you want to date him, be sure not to get mixed up in some of his schemes._

 ** _Jellal Fernandes_** **:** _Also pretty rich and amazing at both sports and musical instruments. He usually doesn't get involved in his friends_ _games, but he's just a watcher instead._

 **Well, let's get on with the story shall we...**

 _Normal Pov._

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail High.

Natsu, Gray and Jellal were chatting as usual while walking around the school grounds.

"Come on, I bet I have more girls than you do Natsu right Jellal?" Gray boasted.

"Eh, oh yeah. No offense Natsu, but other than that Lissana girl, I don't recall any other girl being so over dramatic about you," Jellal explained while Gray smirked.

"Oh, come on guys. I can get any girl," Natsu said.

Gray gave him a wide smirk, "Oh really?! You see that girl over there," Points at a girl wearing overalls and sneakers named Lucy, "I bet you can't date her for 2 weeks."

Natsu scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Easy!" he said as he approached her, "Hey!"

 **So did you guys like this story so far? Be sure to let me know in the reviews. See you next time. Bye!**


	2. When Do We Start!

_Lucy's Pov._

I was just studying until this guy came up to me and said hey.

Man, guys these days just don't have manners. Wait, haven't I seen this guy before?

 _Flashback..._

I was walking down the hallway until I accidentally bumped into Natsu.

He looked at me with annoyance and brushed off his shirt, "Hey, watch the shirt!" he exclaimed.

 _Flashback Ends..._

Man I hate guys like him. They think they're so rich and handsome. Well, they kind of are, but they're not nice at all

"Uh, not interested!" I said as I got up and walked away

 _Normal Pov._

"Sorry about that dude," Gray and Jellal laughed as they approached Natsu

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll get her, you'll see," Natsu smirked as they walked back to school together

* * *

 _Time skip (During Lunch Break)_

Lucy went to the bulletin board just near the library and posted up a Math Tutor help sheet with sign up strips hanging below it

After she went straight into the library, but she didn't know that a specific pink haired boy was following her and took a sign up sheet and followed her into the library

He looked around and found her in the corner studying

He approached her and said, "So, you're the one who tutors for $20?"

Lucy looked at him with the annoyed face, "Oh you know what? Yeah, that offer expired. I actually charge $500 per hour now. Yeah, really expensive. Quite expensive," she said sarcastically as she went back to studying

Natsu looked at her and grinned

He took out $500 placed it in front of her and said, "You know what? I think I can deal with that! When do we start?"

Lucy looked at him shocked, _Damn it I forgot he was rich. Now I'll have to tutor him. Damn it all_


	3. A Spa Pass?

_The Next Day..._

Lucy was out with her girlfriends at a cafe, Wendy, Levy, and Mirajane

"Yeah, so I'm tutoring this guy named Natsu Dragneel," Lucy said before she was interrupted by her friends

"YOUR TUTORING NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" They all shrieked

"His parents super rich," Wendy said

"His pink hair is so handsome," Levy added

"He's even on the sports magazine," Mira said as she turned into a fan girl

Lucy looked at them, "But he's like so arrogant and so full of himself."

"Can we come watch?" Levy asked

"We'll be really quite," Wendy said with puppy dog eyes

"Pleeeaase!" They all pleaded desperately

"Oh god... Fine!" Lucy said as she finally gave up

* * *

 _The Next Day... (After Tutor)_

"Hey wait!" Natsu yelled as he approached Lucy, "I got something for you."

Natsu handed a rosy red envelop to her, "Oh thank you," Lucy said

"See you tomorrow!" He said as he left

Lucy opened the envelope, "A spa pass?"

* * *

 _Afterschool in the mall_

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned around to see Natsu behind her

"Oh. Hey!" Lucy waved, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that," Natsu said

"Well, I came here to go to the spa. The place to the pass that you give me," Lucy replied

"Well, I'll wait for you out here. Go have fun!" Natsu said as he leaned against the wall as Lucy went into the spa place


	4. She Looks Stunning!

As Lucy went into the spa place, she was amused with what she saw

The place was filled with pure white curtains and jeweled decorations

In the middle of the room was a big crystal chandelier that shined when the rays of the sun hit the crystals

 _This must be a really expensive place_ Lucy thought as she walked up to the reception room

"Hi I'm here for an appointment!" Lucy said

The lady almost freaked out when she saw how Lucy look, "OH MY GOD! Look at your hair! You are just wrong! Come with me!"

The lady turned around as she directed Lucy into the spa with her helpers following

Lucy looked around and saw many tools

There were: scissors, tweezers, brushes, eyelash curlers, lip gloss, nail polish, ect.

"Now sit over here and lay down," the lady instructed

* * *

 _Let the work begin..._

First, the lady started by plucking her eyebrows while her helper painted her nails and brushed her hair

Lucy, who was not used to all of this, was now feeling like that she was being tortured, "Hey, what are you doing! Ow! My eyebrows!"

"Do not make any noise! This is part of making you beautiful. Hey! Go get this girl some decent clothes to wear and throw out her old, trashy ones," the lady ordered one of her helpers

After the make up was finished, Lucy was brought over behind a screen

There, the helpers were choosing the right outfit and putting them on Lucy

They also brought over some black pumps that took some practicing walking in them

 _After..._

"Finally... It is done!" the lady said while taking a last glance at the newly transformed Lucy Heartfillia

Lucy took a look at herself and couldn't believe that this was her

After that, she went out to where Natsu was waiting for her

* * *

 _Natsu's Pov._

I wonder if she's doing good in there, she's been in there for about and hour

Maybe I should go check on her

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, not believing what I was seeing

The nerdy Lucy Heartfillia from before now looks like a goddess

She was wearing a pure white, fit and flare dress, with golden earrings and a golden pendent hanging around her neck

She was looking stunning

"Hey Natsu!" I heard Lucy say, I was probably lost in my thought that I didn't notice that she was talking to me

"Y-yeah?" I asked her

"Um... Since we're both here, can we go shopping?" Lucy asked me just slightly blushing

"Sure! You want to go?" I replied

"Thanks!" Lucy said with a smile like an angel

I'll never forget that smile

 **Hey everyone! So did you like this chapter? If you like this story be sure to read some of my other stories: Choosing between Pink and Blonde, and One Person to Destroy it All. See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
